Untitled
by fanfiction-library2
Summary: ((One-Shot)) Athrun is at his father's funeral. Cagalli notices Athrun has been ascting strange. He is almost unfazed by the death of his father! But what happens when he goes crazy in the middle of the serman? Can Cagalli control Athrun?


Untitled

Hello! This is my short, spur-of-the-moment one-shot between Athrun and Cagalli. They are my favorite couple, so I wrote this short thingy for your enjoyment! You may flame, my sister already did. She said the song doesn't have anything to do with the story, and that Athrun was way out of character. Well, if he is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect.

Read and Review if you want. I know I read many stories and never review. It's up to you.

Oh yeah, thank you Yuurgi for inspiring me to write this story. You guys should read her story, The Insatiable Heart. It's long, it's funny, and it's excellent!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED , at least not yet…. evil laugh

**Untitled**

**I open my eyes,**

**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.**

"Where is Chairman Zala's son now?"

"Does he plan to pick up where his father left off?"

"Do you know who killed Patrick Zala and what the punishment will be when you capture the culprits?"

Athrun sighed as he watched the dozens of reporters frantically shove microphones and recorders into a Cagalli's stunned face. She volunteered to tell the press that no questions were going to be answered until later on. But as soon as the Princess of Orb stepped out onto the marble stairs of the fancy funeral home, she was swamped by dozens of reporters.

Athrun walked down the red carpeted aisle towards his father's cold and lifeless body.

"The information will not be released to the public until we have this situation under control," Athrun heard Cagalli's voice shout over the crowd of reporters. "It is pointless for you to be standing here. You might as well ask the Gundams if they know anything because you are not getting anything, I repeat, anything from this building, or the people inside! Now, if you will excuse me."

**I can't remember how,**

**I can't remember why,**

**I'm lying here tonight.**

A slight smile crossed the handsome features of Athrun Zala as he heard Cagalli stomp away from the stunned crowd. The first smile he showed since the death of his father, Patrick Zala.

"Athrun," Athrun turned towards the direction of his name being called.

"Oh, hello Cagalli," Athrun said as he watched Cagalli walk down the aisle towards Athrun. He was standing near a large white casket. There were flowers lined up against the front of the church, all along the back, and in a large box marked "flowers" in scratchy letters.

**And I can't stand the pain.**

**A****nd I can't make it go away.**

**No I can't stand the pain.**

"You look nice," Athrun said as Cagalli walked over towards him.

She wiped a bead of sweat off her brow. "Uh, thanks. It's not bad for a dress. I kind of like it." Cagalli did a small swirl as she tried to examine the dress more closely.

"So, how are you?" She finally said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm fine," Athrun replied calmly. "It's a nice, sunny day. The birds are chirping, the wind is warm, and the air is full of delicious smells! I'm wonderful actually."

Cagalli frowned, "Not about that, stupid, your father! Are you okay?"

Athrun looked down at her with a curious expression. "Yeah, I'm fine. I couldn't feel any better, actually."

**How could this happen to me?**

**I made my mistakes,**

**Got no where to run,**

**The night goes on as I'm fading away,**

**I'm sick of this life,**

**I just wanna scream!**

**How could this happen to me?**

"How can you be fine when the only parent you had left from the war just died?" Cagalli said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Easy, I just pretend I never knew who he was."

Cagalli began to stutter, "How, what, I mean, you, oh forget it!" Cagalli spat as she stared at Athrun. He calmly stared back, a boyish grin on his soft face.

_What the heck is he smiling about?_ Cagalli thought as she glared at Athrun. "Ok," she began, "What are you going to do with all these flowers?"

"Probably put some on my mother's grave."

Cagalli again stared at Athrun with a confused look. _Doesn't he know he is an orphan?_ Cagalli thought as she studied Athrun's cheerful face. _He is all alone! I can't believe this! And he acts like nothing happened! _

**Everybody's screaming,**

**I try to make a sound but no one hears me.**

"May everyone take their seats? The reception is about to begin!"

Athrun looked at Cagalli, "See you around, Cagalli. Maybe we can grab an ice cream cone when this is over. There is a new shop they opened right across the street. I hear they are really yummy there!"

"Sounds good," Cagalli softly replied as she watched Athrun skip over to his spot in the front pew. He was the only one there.

Dazed and confused, Cagalli walked to her spot in the back of the church. After spotting Kira and Lacus walk in, she took her seat beside her bodyguard and old friend Kisaka.

"Hello Cagalli," Kira began as he scanned the crowded church for Athrun. "Sorry we are late."

"We had a little trouble on our way here." Lacus chimed in as she smiled at Kira. Kira blushed.

"Glad you could make it guys. It means a lot to Athrun!" Cagalli said as she turned in her seat and faced forward towards the preacher.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" He said as she stared at the preacher with a blank look in her eyes. He always knew when something was on the young princess's mind.

"Athrun is acting really weird," She said as she looked up towards Kisaka. "He acts like his father wasn't, well, his father at all! He doesn't even act like he is sad or hurt or alone or anything for that matter!"

"Well Cagalli," Kisaka began, "Some people show their emotions in different ways. While some people are calm and strong about a death, others might wear it on their sleeves. Sometimes by showing too much grief, other people pick up on it. They feel your grief, and then everyone is sad."

"Shouldn't everyone be sad, though? I mean, it's a funeral for Heaven's sake! Everyone should be sad! Someone died!"

"Maybe Athrun is being strong for the people who are hurt by Patrick Zala's death." Kisaka said as he looked at Athrun. He sat calmly in the front row, hands in his lap, his legs crossed in front of him, waiting for the preacher to start the reception

"What?" Cagalli said. "What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Well," Kisaka said, "You are strong for you people in times of war. You wouldn't cry in front of them, would you? What would you think if you were watching their leader cry over a death in the family?"

"That they were weak and not worthy of owning a country for themselves." She answered back sharply.

"Well, maybe not that harsh, but –"

"Forget it, I know what you mean. But what if he figures out that he is alone? How will he take it when he finally realizes his family is gone?"

"He will need someone there to hold him." Kisaka calmly replied.

"Someone to hold him. . ." Cagalli softly mumbled to herself as the preacher began to talk about how wonderful Patrick Zala was and how every coordinator would miss him dearly.

**I'm slipping off the edge,**

**I'm hanging by a thread,**

**I want to start this over again.**

About halfway through the sermon, Cagalli started to become bored. The preacher was repeating himself over and over again, only in different word schemes and gestures. She was also beginning to hate the sniffling and soft whimpers and cries of the people around her. The air was heavy and very humid.

_There are too many people in this church!_ Cagalli thought as she gasped for breath. "I need some fresh aid, Kisaka. I will be right back."

He nodded his head slightly.

But before Cagalli could leave, someone started screaming.

"Athrun!" Cagalli said as she looked over towards the blue-haired coordinator. "Kisaka, look!"

Athrun had stood up from his seat and walked over towards his father's body.

"What is he doing?" Cagalli mumbled as she watched the blue-haired coordinator softly talk to his father. She couldn't make out what he was saying.

**So I try to hold,**

**Onto a time when nothing mattered,**

**And I can't explain what happened,**

**And I can't, erase the things that I done.**

**No I can't.**

By this time, everyone was looking at Athrun. Sweat poured down his face in large drops as he stood over his father's dead body.

"Dad, dad!" Athrun screamed as he grabbed his father by his lifeless shoulders. "Dad, wake up you ass hole! Stop it! Get up!"

"Young man, stop that!" The preacher tried to grab Athrun. Athrun hit his arm back and pushed the old preacher. He fell down the stairs and hit the ground with a loud **_thud_**.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled as e ran to the front of the church towards his friend.

"Oh my," Lacus said as she took Cagalli's hand. "We must help Kira!"

"Right, let's go!" Cagalli said as she pulled Lacus towards Athrun.

Everyone stood up and starting screaming. Three men ran for the preacher, helping him up. Athrun keep screaming.

"Dad, you moron, get up! This isn't funny! Why are you still asleep! God damn it, get up!"

Athrun grabbed the side of the casket and knocked it off the stand. Patrick Zala rolled out and onto the floor. The casket landed on top of him.

"Athrun, settle down! We can help you!" Kira said as he grabbed his friend's arms to try to calm him down.

"Leave me alone, get away from me!" Athrun said as he pulled his fist back. The loud _crack _echoed through the church as Athrun nailed Kira square in the face.

Kira stepped back, grabbing his nose. Blood dripped down his nose and onto his tuxedo as he stared at Athrun.

"Please, Athrun, sit down. Let's talk about this." Kira tried to ignore the burn in his nose as he tried to once again control his friend.

"Kira!" Lacus said as she ran beside Kira, holding his shoulders. "Kira, are you alright?"

"Athrun!" Cagalli said as she grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Athrun, stop."

**How could this happen to me?**

**I made my mistakes,**

**Got no where to run,**

**The night goes on as I'm fading away,**

**I'm sick of this life,**

**I just wanna scream!**

**How could this happen to me?**

Athrun looked at Cagalli with anger in his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheek as he stared into Cagalli's eyes.

"Athrun, please." Cagalli pleaded as she tried to hold onto his wrists.

Athrun tried to break free from Cagalli's grasp, but it was no use. Cagalli held firmly onto his wrists, a determined look on her face. "Athrun, listen to me! We can talk about this, we can gt you help, Athrun!

Athrun stared into her gold eyes. He jerked and yanked, but Cagalli held firm. It was no use; he gave in and collapsed into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"There, there," Cagalli said as she sank onto the floor, willing Athrun to fall with her. She patted his hair as he emptied his tears into her chest. "Everything is all right, I'm here."

"Cagalli, my dad, he, why, what should I do, I'm alone," Athrun stuttered in between sobs.

"Shh," Cagalli said as she held Athrun, "Don't say anything. Just cry, let it all out. It's okay. Everything will be okay. I will always be here for you, Athrun."

**I made my mistakes,**

**Got no where to run,**

**The night goes on as I'm fading away,**

**I'm sick of this life,**

**I just wanna scream!**

**How could this happen to me?**

Wee! I'm done! Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want. You may flame, I have had snow days for the past week. It is kinda cold here. Flames would be nice…

Thanks for reading though! Maybe if you liked it, you could, I mean if you want to, umm, maybe check out my other song-fics and short stupid one-shots and stuff like that. I mean, you don't have to, but umm, you might like it. It's up to you, so, whatever… I am going to leave now. I'm leaving, umm, good-bye. I'm not coming back… READ MY STORIES! sprints out door Wee Wee

Coming soon: Gundam SEED, Napoleon Dynamite style! Woot, Woot! I wonder why no one has done that yet… it would be hilarious!


End file.
